My Destiny?
by StrwbrryChoco
Summary: Sasuke is finally back! But instead of living at his own home and being watched by the Anbu, he must live and be babysat by Naruto until he is trusted. Will Naruto be able to feel comfortable around the one who always causes him pain? Will Naruto accept the real reason of why Sasuke came back, or left in the first place? Narusasu (OOC); KakaIru mentioned (OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm StrwbrryChoco, but I am known for being called Thaena. My friend encountered many of my saved stories I never let anyone read xD, and she thought it was absolutely terrific in terms of an emotional rollercoaster. Haha..So I decided to make a new story and she told me to post it on here. It's my first 'published' story, so please let me know if there is too much...too little...idk and idc! Express yourself!  
**

**There will soon be a lemon in this...so don't click out too quickly if you're disappointed! It'll be not too lengthy..more like only three chapters that will consist of about 2k words, so don't freak out! LoL! But please...I can't change anything if you don't leave a review! **

**Thank you readers! **

**By the by...:**

**Sasuke (OOC); Naruto (more mature)**

**NaruSasu (yes...*Naru*); KakaIru (OOC)  
**

**Thoughts will be in** '_Italics'_

**Emphasized words will be in Bold**

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Gaining an Understanding_

'_I thought you would never come back.' _

Uzumaki Naruto watched his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, in amazement as he entered into the blond's apartment.

Hatake Kakashi, their past sensei, walked in behind Sasuke, "Naruto, Sasuke needs to be under watch for the next couple of months. Until we can find a place for him to stay, we are going to have to place him under your care with the help of ANBU members to make sure he is stating the truth about why he is here. The Council Members and the Hokage want to trust him, but they are a little skeptical, so I volunteered you to take watch over him."

Naruto ran his fingers through his blond hair, over-processing his emotions, "Um, Kakashi, I don't think I have enough space in here..."

"Well, of course you do," Kakashi responded, closing the door softly behind him, "You have a couch, and around that little wall, you have a bed. That's plenty enough space."

Naruto heard Sasuke sigh.

'_Why the hell do I have to do this? There's Sakura, Kakashi himself, and the Uchiha's fuckin' mansion! Why here of all places!?'_

"Kakashi, can I talk to you privately?" Naruto asked with all seriousness. His past sensei nodded and opened up the door. Naruto and he stepped out of the apartment, leaving Sasuke to roam the mostly clean space.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his chest softly; the area where his heart his. It hurt him to see the face of Naruto when he walked in.

'_He doesn't want me here.'_

He laughed quietly to himself, looking down at his feet as he rubbed his chest harder, trying not to let his emotions fly. He only came back for one reason and for that reason only:

For Naruto to accept his everlasting love. If only he could let him know...

But seeing as it was, Naruto was far from doing such a thing, and it killed Sasuke to see it on his face. He didn't want him there and obviously didn't want to be around five inches of him. Sasuke pressed as hard on his chest as he could, trying to focus on other pain outside of the pain he felt.

'_Tsunade promised that Naruto would accept me to being here. Why isn't he happy?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"Kakashi, I can't have him here!" Naruto harshly whispered.

"And why not, Naruto? You have chased him for years, months, days, hours, and you are going to stand here and tell me that you can't accept him being here?" Kakashi calmly responded, "Let me tell you something, Na-ru-to. He is here for one reason and for that reason only. He told the Hokage, he told the ANBU, and he told me. It's for you to understand why he ran away in the first place and it is for you to understand why he decided to return."

"There is nothing to figure out! I don't want him here!" Naruto yelled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Sasuke instantly looked up when he heard Naruto yell that he didn't want him here. He needed some type of support. He leaned up against the wall behind the couch that separated the family room from the blond's bedroom. He could feel his knees buckle under him as he slid down to the floor.

'_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. He still cares for you. You know he does! He woudn't have chased after you if he didn't.'_

Sasuke's eyes started to water as he let the doubt flood into his mind.

'_What if he hates me, what if he truly hates me? What then? What will I do then!? I came back for you, Naruto. Please, don't do this to me!'_

He rubbed the water out of his eyes as soon as he heard the door click open.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"Kakashi, I don't think you understand. I cannot be around him at this time. I am working on completely detaching myself from him. I'm tired of caring, I'm tired of doing pointless actions, and I'm tired of my mind always being filled with if he going to stay or not. I am mentally and emotionally done with it! I'm so tired of being hurt, of being pushed around like I'm some type of toy because I **care** too much. I'm hurting too, ya know!" Naruto growled at the end of his rant. He was so done with living with such pointless emotions

His sensei patted Naruto on his shoulder, "Well, Naruto, I have been in the same situation as you. When I first met Iruka, it was always pain in the beginning. He never accepted me, he never even liked me, never even considered me a friend. Though, every time he was going through a moment in life where he was feeling all alone, I was there for him. In the end, he started to see me as someone who will always care and love him. My mental and emotional instability was gone knowing he was starting to trust me. Maybe, that is the same way with you and Sasuke."

Naruto sighed, "Kakashi, I don't understand."

"Maybe you two are destined for each other. You both mentally and emotionally kill each other because you both have not realized it yet. Notice how quickly you two became such good friends, even though you two are polar opposites. You two accepted each other even though you knew there were others out there you could have become close friends with."

"Please, Kashi! Just stop. **I **was the reason we became good friends, **I **was the one who started the friendship, and **I **was the one who consistently chased after him to get his approval! That's exactly why I am tired of playing these games and that is why I don't want him around. I am done searching for **his acceptance** and I am done with getting him to **even consider** me as a friend back!"

Kakashi was shocked. _'Wow, he really has matured! I didn't even know he was capable of thinking! Ha…I just cracked an inside joke.'_

The past sensei laughed quietly to himself. Naruto just watched him, bewildered, "What?"

"Naruto, I was the same, the only difference is that I was, and still is, in love with Iruka. I don't think you understand that you are in love, Naru. You convince yourself day in and day out that you are just friends with Sasuke, but in reality, you have just tired yourself out from being in the…I dare say…**friendzone**," Kakashi laughed instantly as he said that. The more he laughed, the more he realized how red Naruto was becoming. He could see the gears churning in Naruto's head; it just did not have enough lubrication on the **lovers** gear for it to process all the way through.

The blond coughed and ran both his hands through his hair in a ferocious manner, turning around, and screaming, "Fuck!"

Kashi felt as if he was going to die how hard he was laughing inside. He never had so much amusement. The only time he had it was when Naruto and Sasuke were together, fighting each other. It has been a while since he had fun.

Naruto turned around, facing him with the most serious look he can ever give, "You really think so?"

"Oh, trust me, I know so." Kakashi responded. "Maybe, the unrequited love you thought you always had for Sakura was probably for him this whole time, you were just unable to recognize it. You have always searched for his acceptance, his forgiveness, and his true personality. You have always wanted him to come to you with his problems, no matter how lonely and depressed you truly were inside. That's the power of love, my student. And, fortunately, this is your chance to fix that broken mindset he has and then, you can get on track for showing him how much you care for him in all actuality. Iruka always had it and I broke it after two long years of trying. With Sasuke, he is a special case, so maybe it'll take a little more of a push. Just try, that's all I ask of you."

Naruto patted his face softly, "Well, why now!? Why should I try hard now when all I have done is try?" He was starting to become depressed.

Kashi smiled, even though Naruto couldn't see it, "Because he is the most vulnerable at this moment. He is officially tired and broken. He wouldn't have come back if he wasn't. All he needs now is you. All he needs is for you to pick him up, put the pieces back together, and change him. Right now, every action, every statement, every breath he takes will show everything about whom and what he truly is. But the matter of the fact is: **will you accept him and everything that he is?**"

The blond was amazed that Kakashi could sense all of this. The sensei waved at Naruto, told him good luck, and disappeared without a trace. He turned to the door and opened it, walking into the apartment quietly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

He spotted Sasuke on the ground, with his head turned toward the bedroom. The blond smiled a genuine smile to himself…

"Sasuke," Naruto called as he walked closer to the raven. He crouched down and grabbed hold of his right wrist. The raven was hugging his knees tightly, not wanting to feel the blond's soft, large hand on his wrist on the other side of his body. The blond pulled and finally got a hold of his right wrist, holding it close to his body, "Sasuke?"

He shook his head back and forth, wanting not to give into temptation. He knew once he did, Naruto would ask him a butt load of questions and curiosity will literally kill this cat.

"Sasuuu~"

The raven jumped when he felt the blond's soft lips on his wrist. He tried to pull away but was forced to stay in his position, "You can stay here."

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto in the face. The blond was in shock for a second because Sasuke's eyes were red and puffy, like he was…crying? Naruto gave him the most genuine smile he could ever give, hoping that it would melt Sasuke, "You were crying?"

"No, I was not!"

"Yeah, you were."

"No, I was not!" Sasuke stated again, trying to pull his wrist away. All the crying made him weaker than normal. Naruto grabbed his other wrist and went in for a kiss, giving all of his passion into it.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and tried to push him away, not wanting to give into it, "No! Naru, please, stop!"

'_You're not doing this out of love, just pity.'_

Naruto pulled back and smiled softly, "Sasuke, I'm sorry for what I said earlier and I hope you can forgive me. That was wrong of me."

Sasuke winced in emotional pain, not wanting to accept him because it was only going to get much worst in terms giving himself into the care of Naruto. What made him all of a sudden care anyway…?

"Why are you doing this!? You were just treating me like trash earlier!" He pushed Naruto down and stood up instantly, running into the small apartment bathroom and shutting the door, locking it in the process.

The blond frowned and sighed, '_Kakashi, this better work.'_

* * *

**To be continued! **

**Review if you may! If you are on your mobile in the middle of the night (like I usually am) and you don't feel feel like logging in..that is okay as well. lol. **

**Thanks! **

**Next chapter: in about a week or two! Maybe closer than you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**Damaged Goods

It's been four months since Naruto tried anything with Sasuke.

It's been four months since Naruto even smiled at him.

It's been four months since he has been home at an appropriate time.

It's been four months since they even said hi.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little depressed. He did literally nothing but lay around the house, watch some random comedy movies that never made him laugh, and eat dried tomato pieces from the market that were absolutely superb.

_Naruto…come home…_

Sasuke sighed and rolled over on the couch, putting his face the pillow he was holding on for dear life in the darkness of the apartment.

It was around 12 pm. Naruto, for the first two weeks, would leave the house at nine in the morning and not return until five, which Sasuke thought was pretty weird. He asked Sakura and Kakashi and they both said that it was pretty weird because he was nowhere near them in those hours. They haven't had a mission within those two weeks. The first thing Sasuke thought was maybe he just needed time to think, so Sasuke didn't bother. But then, as the weeks passed onto months, Naruto started to stay out even later.

One night, Naruto didn't come home until nine at night. Twelve whole hours he has been outside of the apartment, doing what!? He asked the blonde, but he said that he had a mission. The raven didn't want to seem like a stay at home wife who consistently asks questions, so he kept to himself and didn't even bother to ask Sakura or Kakashi.

After two months, Naruto stayed out until midnight. Sasuke instantly corrected his last theory and believed that the blonde was escaping from him. It hurt for him to think that the blonde didn't want to be around him. He was the one who kissed him, told him it was okay to be here, so why?

The door clicked open. Sasuke froze in place, not wanting to turn around.

Lately, Naruto has been degrading him. Degrading him to the point where he didn't want to exist on the planet anymore. He never even knew Naruto had that type of capability. He told him all he does is bitch and looked depressed. And he always claims that this world would be better without me.

_I thought, out of all the people, that you would accept me most._

Sasuke played like he was sleep as the blonde started to roam into the complex. He heard the door quietly click into place and his footsteps as he crossed the room over the kitchen right across from the side of the couch. It sounded like Naruto ran into the table, tripped over one of the legs, whispering, "Fuck!"

He could hear Naruto walk over to him, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke acted as if he woke up from a deep slumber and harshly said, "What?"

Naruto reached over him and grabbed his collar, pulling him up and then punched in the chin with as much force as he could muster, throwing his complete body weight into it. Sasuke fell on the couch and groaned as he held his chin together. It felt as if it was broken.

Naruto shook his hand and walked to his bedroom, not saying a word.

Sasuke groaned into the pillow, trying to keep his mind sane. He always knew Naruto was stronger than him. It was another reason why he left. He felt as if he was weak. The only way he completely escaped Naruto's full forced attacks was with sneaking and using his Sharingan. He always was able to escape the impact. At the same time, Naruto was clumsy, so it wasn't hard.

But being held like that and feeling his hand basically crush against his chin made him realize he needed to get out of there. Tears started to form as he realized that his best friend that he came to know and love had a hateful streak against him, and if he didn't get out, it was only going to escalate to abuse.

He was already broken down over the years mentally because he felt as if he was worthless; he doesn't need the love of his life to prove it to him. He let the tears roll down his face as he eventually was able to muster enough energy to gather some much needed clothes from his bag next to couch.

_I need to get out of here. _

As soon as his hand touched the knob of the door, he was instantly grabbed…

* * *

Naruto saighed as he walked up the steps to his apartment. He had waaay too much to drink.

_Now I have to come back home to his bitch-ass. I don't want to hear a single god damn word about where I was. I should tell him that I just don't want to be around him. _

Naruto admits. He failed the plan Kakashi told him to do.

He hated the fact that he had to put up with Sasuke and why he had been leaving the complex, blah blah…fucking blah. He just didn't want to be around Sasuke.

Being around Sasuke made him want to literally kill someone.

Out of all the pain that the blonde has been through, the last thing he wanted was the person who caused the pain to be around him. He isn't running from the pain, he just doesn't want to face it right now…which seems to be like running. He pushed open the door quietly.

He walked in the door and seen the packages of the dried up tomatoes on his coffee table and Sasuke sleep with the back toward the door. Naruto cringed at the fact that he was still here.

_His ass shouldn't have run away, and then it wouldn't have to be this way. _

The beers he had was officially starting to get to him. He walked around to the table and kicked his foot on the legs, mashing his hip bone into the corner of the table. "Fuck!" He whispered to himself. He looked over to Sasuke, making sure the raven was still sleep.

_You know what, fuck that shit! All he has been doing is eating fucking tomatoes and sleeping on my god damn couch. First he leaves for I don't know how many years, and then he decides to show his ass up! Fuck him! _

Something snapped in Naruto. He needed to punch something, and it might as well be the person who started it all. He walked over to the sleeping man, "Sasuke!"

"What?" he responded harshly.

He reached over, grabbed the raven by the collar and punched the living daylights out of him. He let the man fall from his grasp and went to his bedroom, finally wishing there was a door to slam.

After about twenty minutes or so, he heard Sasuke scrambling around, searching for things. Naruto leaned up and watched around the wall as Sasuke went to the door. He jumped up instantly and ran to him; he grabbed him, turned him around, and slammed up against the wall to the right behind the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Naruto yelled.

"Let go of me, you fucking drunk!" He kicked Naruto's knee as hard as he could, only crippling the blonde for about two seconds. By the time he got out of his grasp, he was already back up against the wall, being chocked.

Sasuke tried gasping for air as Naruto held on to him, continuously tightening his grip until the raven was starting to weakly reach for his arms. Naruto noticed that the nail marks he was leaving started to feel like a massage because he was losing his strength. Sasuke started to tear up as he looked into Naruto's eyes, realizing that this is **not **the Naruto he came to love. The blonde tightened his grasp a little more, knowing that he could rid of this bastard once and for all. All he needed to do was keep holding on, but the look in the raven's eyes meant otherwise.

The only message he could get from them was disbelief. It was not a sense of fear; it wasn't a sense of "I am going to kill you if I survive from this".

Naruto felt Sasuke rub his arm, giving the impression that he is **begging** him to let go. He probably didn't want to die like this.

_Sasuke, why did you leave me when I needed you most? All I needed was you, but you left! You weren't there!_

Naruto was shocked when he realized the raven's eyes were starting to give way, He let go of him, embracing him with all his might, falling to the ground with the raven. Naruto hugged him tightly, running his fingers in his hair.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I didn't mean to! Why didn't you just stay with me!? All I needed was you!"

_All I wanted was for you to understand how much I needed you, how much a wanted you, how much I loved you! But you left. You left me to die!_

* * *

Sasuke gasped as soon as he woke up, grasping his body, making sure he was still alive. He felt around his throat, breathing in and out as quickly as possible, making sure he still existed. He let out a really long sigh when he realized he was alive. He swallowed hard and didn't want to look to his right, because he knew the one who almost killed him was going to be right there. He looked as slowly as possible, not wanting see him, but wanting to know if…just maybe it was a dream.

Naruto was sleep, facing him, breathing softly. He got out of bed as softly as he possibly could, not trying to wake the person who literally almost murdered him. He closed the bathroom door and gasped when he seen himself.

His lower right chin was bruised a dark purple. And yes, the dream wasn't a dream at all. He actually was choked. He rubbed the hand-printed bruises out and cringed when he pressed on them. His eyes were bloodshot red.

He looked so ugly.

He sank down to the floor on his knees, trying to comprehend who this person is he is living with. Where is the old Naruto! The one he came to love.

_You're __**not**__ my best friend. I gotta find a way out of here!_

* * *

**Not going to lie, I seriously did not expect my mind to travel off into that realm of abuse. Thinking up stories off of the top of your head seems to be more fun than having a formulated style of writing I think! :D**

**I'll update later on! Keep reading to figure out more of such a confusing relationship!**

**Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the wait guys. Things are getting busy at work! My last day is on Friday before school starts, so stuff is getting hectic! **_

_**Please understand, I did not mean to make this too long...but its worth the read. **_

_***somewhat lemon* You have been warned.**_

_**Again, none of these characters are mine outside of the OOCness of the story. **_

_**:P **_

_**!NARUSASU!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _Why should I Believe You?_

Surprisingly, it has been a full year after the incident. Sasuke was able to move in with Kakashi about two months after.

He thought it through before deciding though.

He did not want to seem as if he was running, but at the same time, he knew Naruto just needed space. He just needed enough time to grasp the understanding of Sasuke being there with him, even after he ran for so long.

Naruto decided to sign up for counseling. The blonde started when the raven moved out. He did a good job at keeping it behind closed doors, so he deserves some props for that…

…Well, until Sasuke followed Kakashi one day to figure out why his old sensei left at around five in the afternoon every other Thursday and Wednesday of the month and did not come back until seven.

"Hey, Naruto," His old sensei called out. The raven was quite in shock when he seen the blonde just completely ignore his own sensei's salutations.

The blonde was hanging the upper half of his body over the edge of the bridge they always used to meet at as Team 7.

Sasuke pressed his back up against the wall that he was peeking around. Orochimaru taught him how to intensify his hearing, but keep his chakra levels low as well for zero detection. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Naruto, you need to stop beating up yourself over this. Sasuke might hate you, yes, but he is a forgiving person," Kakashi said, laying his hand on the blonde's head, softly toying with this incredibly soft hair.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes to the feeling, "And what if he doesn't forgive me? He will never look at me in the same light again. I deceived him."

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto is finally getting a grasp of what being "mature" is. He is starting to think through his feelings and wondering all the possibilities.

The old Naruto would just apologize and hope Sasuke completely forgot the situation. He smiled through his mask, "Naruto. All he needs is to know the truth. Tonight, I want you to come over and confess all the pent up feelings you have felt. It'll make him feel a lot better about being friends with you again. Trust me."

Sasuke grasped onto his shirt for dear life…well, technically Kakashi's black shirt. He knew that the confession of Naruto's feelings is going to make him feel **guilty** for every action he has done against the blonde.

_I don't think I can take the pain of it. You know I didn't mean to hurt you…_

He pushed up off the wall and quickly made his way back to Kakashi's house.

When he made it, he flipped off his shoes and went straight for the bedroom, face planting on the bed to complete the process.

_Naru…_

Sasuke instantly perked up.

_What if…what if he confesses that he loves me? What if he confesses that he wants to be mine…all mine? What if he confesses to love me til death does us apart? _

"God dammit," Sasuke moaned into his pillow. He was becoming excited, thinking of all the possibilities of his love actually loving him in return. But then he was a brought back down to reality when he realized that Naruto might not like him in return…in **that** way…

But if he did…would he be willing to accept Sasuke for who he really is?

The stoic face he puts up 24/7 is becoming tiring. He wants to express his feelings; he wants to laugh, to smile, to not be ashamed of being around the one he loves.

He dreams of Naruto hugging him, kissing him, making passionate love to him almost every single day or night…or both.

_No one else but you can see this side of me. I've been hiding it for so long. I'm so __**damn tired.**_

Sasuke smiled in his pillow, realizing that Naruto will always be his number one, even if rejected.

Just smelling his hair is enough to get him going through his day.

_Just your touch drives me insane. God, I'm like a fuckin' fan girl….of a sexy…blonde hair…blue eyed…tanned skin…god. _

He then frowned in his pillow, realizing that he needed a nap before his imagination became out of control.

He was becoming hard already, thinking of the type of confession Naruto could **possibly **make, letting their night become one both will never forget…right?

* * *

The blonde banged on the door frantically. Kakashi opened up the door and the visitor hurried in, "God! It's torrential downpour out there. I hate the rainy season."

Kakashi laughed, "But the rain brings a beautiful day." Naruto stopped and looked at his old sensei, "Are you ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine," he replied. Naruto watched him for two seconds more and turned back around, "So…where is Sas-!"

Naruto turned around instantly when he heard the door come open and close. He pulled the door open, looked down the apartment steps, and yelled, "Fuck you, sensei! I can't believe your leaving me here! And you better not touch Iruka-sensei butt, pervy man!" He grunted and slammed the door.

He was soaking wet and is about to confess his feelings to Sasuke…his Sasuke. He blushed when he thought about it…

_Alone? With Sasuke? But wait, even if I confess…will he accept my feelings? Will he ever forgive me? But what if he does…and we end up…and we end up…__**making love**__? Am I ready to take his virginity! NOOOOO!_

Naruto shook his head like a dog to release the thoughts! He sighed and looked around. He then stepped up into the room of the apartment. The kitchen was literally on the left as soon as you stepped up. The tiny entranceway hall then turned into a family room. Then, down to the right, there was a hallway with three doors: a guest room, the master bedroom, and the bathroom. "Typical of Konoha to build the apartments almost the same," Naruto said.

He walked to the first door and tried to push it open, but it was locked.

_Must be the pervs room. Raping my innocent Iruka-sensei! _

He frowned to himself. He knew they were lovers, but it was probably a forced relationship, knowing Kashi.

He then opened the other door the left of the hallway, it was the bathroom. Naruto became excited because it's where the heater is, so he could stop standing in the cold, but he really needed to find Sasuke.

He walked to the other door on the left, at the end of the hall. He opened it and seen the raven face planted into the pillow. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little.

Sasuke **only **did that if he was stressed out about something over the time he was trying to fall asleep. Other than that, he absolutely hates sleeping on his stomach. He feels defenseless.

Naruto smiled a devilishly smile; the type of smile that just screamed "I'm going to jump you". He gently placed his right knee in between Sasuke's open leg and placed the other one on the left of Sasuke's other leg. He leaned down and placed his hands on both side of Sasuke's head. He leaned down some more and whispered in his ear, "Sasuke, wake up."

He leaned up instantly when he heard Sasuke gasp and felt him pull his legs in, but then pushing them back out. If Sasuke were to wake up, he needed to get up off of the bed as fast as possible.

_Since you're not waking up, I'll just toy with you a little bit._

He smiled his same goofy smile as he always has. Toying with Sasuke was always the best. Haha!

He leaned back down and pressed his mouth against Sasuke's left ear, "Sa-su-ke, I need you wake up for me." The blonde started to nibble on his ear lobe as soon as he heard the raven moan, "Naru."

The situation was starting to turn more…sexual than he believed it was going to be.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned again. Naruto was now more turned on than he thought he would ever be.

He has gotten boners before, but hearing from the raven just escalated the situation. He's been to the brothel with Jiraiya, so he had plenty of beautiful women that were around him. That pervy sage only messed with the top of the line anyway, so of course he had experience with at least one…but a guy!? His best friend!? Moaning and groaning for him…his **touch**…hopefully…his **love.**

He put his head down in shame, "Dammit, Sasuke."

_Maybe this could be my chance to show him how much pent up feelings I have had for so many years. Leaving me behind to visualize really took a toll on my mind._

He thought with a mean frown on his face. He huffed, "You can fight me after."

The blonde moved his knee up to be right in between Sasuke's crotch. He stilled for a minute, making sure it didn't wake him up. Instead of waking him up, Sasuke started to hump his thigh and bed, thrusting his hips forward and back, moaning into the pillow, "Oh..Naru."

Naruto leaned on his forearms and he moved his knee out of the way, pressing his hard warmth up against Sasuke's butt, shivering when he felt Sasuke start to hump the bed with more movement, causing him to rub through the cloths.

The blonde pressed his lips back up against the raven's ear and mouthed in a hushed tone, "Sa-su-ke, you're making me so hard."

"Ah, Naruto!" Sasuke pressed up hard against Naruto, causing them to both tremble at the sensation.

_He must have been really tired if he isn't up now. Or…he could be doing this on purpose? I'll play that game too._

Naruto groaned in Sasuke's ear as he pulled his left arm away from by Sasuke's head. He grabbed Sasuke's left hip through the thin capris and started to hump Sasuke too, definitely feeling the sensation run through his spine, "Ohh, fuck, Sasu—."

He stopped instantly when he seen Sasuke's eyes pop open.

* * *

_God, this has to be a dream!_

Sasuke groaned when he felt Naruto's body warmth on him.

For some reason, he was dreaming of Naru giving him ice cream out of a gallon jar on the couch.

He dropped some on his shirt, so, of course with Naruto being the most naïve guy he is, leaned over and started to lick the ice cream off.

For Sasuke, it was all in slow motion, the way his tongue moved to lick it up. Sasuke couldn't even object. He then jumped when he felt tongue roam across his left nipple. He pushed the blonde's head away gently while turning his head, blushing furiously.

He could feel Naruto smile at him. The raven gasped when he felt a hand creep across this thigh, eventually rubbing him in between his legs, "Naruto! Get your hand off of me, now!" Naruto stopped instantly.

He moved his hand back.

The raven watched him closely.

The blonde smiled at him like he was hurt, "Sorry." He scooted over at least to the edge of some random black clothed love seat they were sitting on.

Sasuke still watched him as they watched TV.

Sasuke rubbed his own right arm softly.

_So that is what it looks like when someone rejects you, huh? Wait!? Why should I feel bad when he was the one who punched me and almost killed me? Now he wants to be all lovey-dovey!_

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked the other direction. He felt the couch sink a little when Naruto's weight was removed. He watched Naruto walk to the door of the apartment. He frowned as he started to put on his shoes.

The raven got up from the couch and ran over to the blonde, hugging him around his neck, "Please don't leave me…"

Naruto managed to get out of the hug, causing the raven to hurry to come up with a reason why he shouldn't leave, but Naruto turned around and hugged him from around the waist, kissing him with so much passion and force.

"Ahh," Sasuke grunted as their tongues wrestled each other for power. After about a minute of two, they realized they needed to breathe, even though they both knew they wish they didn't have to. They wanted the kiss to last. Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke's, "You know you mean so much to me. I wanna make love to you so bad." He started to nibble on the raven's lower lip, causing the other to moan, "Naru…"

He draped his arms around the blonde's neck, falling back into the kiss. He felt the other wrap his arm around the back of his knees, pulling them forward enough to cause Sasuke to lay on the floor. Naruto laughed sexily as he laid his pelvis on top of the Sasuke's, leaning on his forearm to get back to making out.

Sasuke started to pull on his shirt with his right hand, pulling him closer. He then ran his left hand through the soft hair of his lover.

Sasuke threw his head back and arched his back when he felt a soft hand tickle his nipple, "Oh, Naru…"

Naruto smirked, biting Sasuke's lower lip tenderly. He then leaned up and started to pull the raven's pants and tight boxers off. He threw them aside and leaned down, kissing Sasuke's stomach, all the way down to his pulsing erection. Naruto stopped at his navel, "Sa-su-ke, you're making me so hard."

The raven quivered and thrust his hips hard, when he felt the slick tongue go up his shaft, "Ah! Naruto!"

Sasuke felt pain on the left side of his hip. He sat up on his elbows and didn't see Naruto grabbing at it…

_So what is this pain?_

"Ohh! Fuck, Sasu—," is what Sasuke heard, but it was entirely too close to his ear, even though Naruto was sucking him off.

Suddenly, his mind went black.

He shot open his eyes, becoming still at the situation he woke up to.

He looked up around his left shoulder and seen Naruto blushing/grinning a goofy smile at him. The raven elbowed him in the chin and sat up extraordinarily fast, slamming Naruto on the floor.

His legs were still somewhat hanging off the bed, so Sasuke had him pinned down by sitting on his pelvis. Sasuke's forearm was digging into Naruto's throat, choking him, "Sasu! Wait, it's not what you think! I prom-!"

The raven pressed down even harder, "You were trying to rape me! Do you think this is a good damn game?"

The blonde relaxed his face into a serious…erotic…look, "Sasuke, I just came in here to wake you up. What makes you think I want to hurt you **again?**" Sasuke was in shock.

Now that Naruto is learning to perceive others feelings, he always starts making these faces that just scream how beautifully tanned he is and how gorgeous his smile could be…but that's not going to stop Sasuke from murdering him someday for what he just did to him.

"You were the one who grabbed my hip and whimpered 'Oh fuck Sasuke' while behind me! When waking someone up, that isn't something a normal person wouldn't say," He pressed even harder on to Naru's throat, causing him to squirm under the raven.

Naruto then trust his hips up, making Sasuke fall forward, giving the blonde enough time to flip them over.

They wrestled on the ground for a little, until Naruto was able to pin Sasuke's wrist to the floor, "Stop!"

Sasuke stopped fighting almost immediately.

Naruto has never used a tone such as that before. They stared at each other for a while before they both were becoming red in the face, turning their heads in opposite directions.

Naruto cleared his throat, still not looking back at Sasuke, "Sasuke, I came over here today to tell you how I feel and why I needed a break from seeing you."

The raven looked back at Naruto, "How **you** feel? What about how **I** feel?"

Naruto paused. Sasuke got angry and tried to lift himself, but Naruto pressed him back down by putting all his weight on him.

The raven was able to get his right hand free. He grabbed Naruto's hair and started to pull on it, awfully hard. Naruto grabbed his wrist, but each and every time he tried to pull it away, the raven was pulling his hair with it.

The blonde grunted, and was finally able to pull the hand out of his hair. Sasuke tried to head butt him, but was pushed down by Naruto placing his forearm on his neck, "Uhg!"

Sasuke struggled for a good couple of minutes.

Then finally he stopped, looking away completely away from Naruto. The blonde gasped softly when he seen tears running down the side of his face, "What about how **I **feel?"

_Don't I matter to you?_

* * *

Naruto felt a pain in his chest when he seen the tears run down Sasuke's face and heard him say, "What about how** I **feel?"

The blonde removed his forearm, pulling Sasuke's chin softly to look at his face, "Everything I have done was for you. When we were kids, I trained hard to protect you when I saw you sitting by yourself on the deck. I wanted you to recognize me as your friend or your rival; hell, whatever mad you recognize me.

When we became a team, I made it my mission to always make sure you were protected. When we fought in the valley, I wanted to make sure I brought you home. **Not **for Sakura, but for **me**. I loved you, and I always had. The feelings I had grown for you over the years, ever since the academy, not only as a good friend, but someone to protect.

I tried so many different ways to express my love for you, but I didn't want to end our relationship. I love the 'accidental' kisses we shared, the moments we bonded, and the times we depended on one another."

Sasuke shivered under his hold, indicating to the blond that he was paying full attention to every single word spoken to him.

Naruto sighed, "But when you left…it was like…it was like you threw all of my efforts into a god damn trash can and burned it all.

All my ideas, all my plans for **us**, and all of ideas for the future so that we can always be together…chasing you after so many hours, days, months, years; I was so fucking pissed off at you, you don't understand! You burned me! You hurt me! You killed me! All I needed was **you**, and you were so stuck up on your own god damn revenge, that you ran away instead!"

Naruto pulled himself off of Sasuke, trying not to cry. Sasuke could tell he was because Naruto's face becomes puffy by his cheeks if he does, "I have and will **always** love you, Uchiha Sasuke. But you…you…"

Sasuke flung his arms around Naruto neck, hugging him snug. Naruto hugged him around his torso, pulling him in, not being able to get enough from the one he loves.

Sasuke sighed, "Then why, why did you leave me all by myself? Why did you…almost kill me?"

Naruto smiled into Sasuke's collar bone, "Because, I was so angry with you for leaving me, I needed to know if it was real…were you going to fight me to we both were so tired we nearly kill each other? But you didn't and it made me even angrier because I knew once I took you back, I will revert back to the old me.

The me who was willing to be so compliant toward you that I shrug off the pain you have truly caused me." He started chuckling once he finished. He hugged even tighter on the raven's body,

"Then I signed up for counseling to help me deal with the pain. So I'm glad you weren't around because there were so many nights where anger was the only solution to help release the stress. It hurt so much to have you back here. I'm so so sorry for what I did. I…I…" the blonde started to tremble letting his tears fall on Sasuke's shoulder.

The raven pulled back from Naruto. They both stared into each other's eyes. Naruto started to inch closer and closer.

When they were only a couple centimeters from each other, Sasuke bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, anticipating the soon to be kiss. Naruto smiled softly, kissing his beloved.

Finally, all the pain, all the sorrow, all the worry just washed from their body, cleansing them mentally and emotionally. The kiss became deeper and more lusty, yet full of passion.

Naruto drove his tongue inside of Sasuke's mouth, wrestling with the tongue on the inside. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hips and started to pull him as close as humanly possible.

_God, if only I could be closer!_

The make out session started to become sloppier as they just **needed** each other.

Sasuke's hands snuck up into Naruto's hair, giving it a slight tug, letting Sasuke feel the rock hardness in between the blonde's legs. The blonde grinded up against him while the raven focused on pressing his hips down.

They both understood they need air, so they broke away, but trying to keep up the slow grinding session.

"Ah." Sasuke groaned into the blonde's neck. Naruto started leaving sloppy kisses all over the raven, "Sasuke, I need you now." He reach down and, with both of his hands, he started to knead the raven's ass.

"Oh!" Sasuke thrusted forward every time the blonde spread his clothed ass cheeks.

He gasped when he felt Naruto pick him up and lean him on the bed,

"I want to make sweet love to you, Sasuke."

* * *

_**Read and Review Please! **_

_**Coming Next: Chpt 4. **_

_**The one I think everyone here is anticipating. : **_

_**~StrwbrryChoco**_


End file.
